


Spiderman and the Avengers

by the_nerdy_hermit



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerdy_hermit/pseuds/the_nerdy_hermit
Summary: A series of drabbles based off of readers favourite Spiderman/Marvel tags.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Spiderman and the Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a phone call in class which could spell disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on the prompt Identity Reveal suggested by FandomMenagerie

Tuesday is typically known as one of the most boring days of the week. Nothing exciting ever happens unless you have terrible luck, like Peter Parker. The day started as a normal unassuming Tuesday; that was until science with Mr Harrington.

Now Mr Harrington is known to be one of the most laid back teachers except when it comes to his rules about cell phones. They must be kept silent at all times but if they do end up ringing then you must answer it on speaker for the whole class to hear. Due to the embarrassment that can come with this everyone typically turns off their phones before class. Now this group usually contains Peter except in this one case where his phones AI was working against him.

The call that started all Peter's problems came in at exactly ten minutes into the lesson.

"Me Parker, you know the rules. Phone on your desk. Put it on speaker."

Peter looked down at his phone to see Mr Stark's contact appear. Dread pooled in his stomach hoping Mr Stark was just in his lab forgetting the time and asking a question about his project and that it was nothing to do with spiderman. The seconds it took to answer the call and put his phone on the desk felt like a lifetime.

"Hey there Peter, so there's some trouble going on downtown and we need your help- "

"Mr Stark."

"It isn't anything too major but we do need your more specialised skills to help. Now Sam is heading to your location to pick you up- "

"Mr Stark!"

"Hey, no buts. You said you wanted to be a hero and- "

"I'M IN CLASS!" Peter shouted finally cutting him off, "and you're on speaker."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, I will call Sam back so the damage isn't too ba- "

"Too late he's here," Peter said looking out the classroom window at Sam hovering there awkwardly. "Seeing as this possibly couldn't get any worse I will head over now."

Peter put on his web-shooters walking towards the window where Sam was waiting. He opened the window to jump out but turned around at the last second looking towards Ned. "Before I go, Ned could you look after my stuff till I get back? Thanks."

Once Peter was out the window and on his way to join the Avengers Tony addressed the class from the still connected phone. "So I don't think I have to say this but make sure you do not talk to anyone outside this classroom about what just happened. Peter keeps his identity a secret for a reason and I hope you respect his choice on this matter. Goodbye."

The whole class was left in silence as Tony hung up. No one was exactly sure what to do now except Mr Harrington who just continued with the lesson like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

When Peter returned to school at lunch he was happy to note that no one was acting out of the ordinary towards him. His whole class had followed Mr Harrington's lead and forgot it ever happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave more tag suggestions in the comments I would love to see them.
> 
> Hermit x


End file.
